Portable, wheeled tool carts have been available for some time. Once such prior art tool cart is shown and described by Wise, the inventor herein, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,898 issued Jul. 1, 1997. Additional tool carts have been described in the patent literature. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,941, issued Sep. 11, 1990, to Rousseau, describes a support table for a bench saw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,329, issued Oct. 28, 1980 to Johnson, describes a mobile cart. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,590, issued Nov. 10, 1992, to Otto, describes a miter saw table apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,724, issued Oct. 26, 1993, to Butke, describes an adjustable extension assembly. A brochure showing the Rousseau SS2850 product discloses a mobile miter saw stand.
Nevertheless, a need exists for a mobile saw stand which enables an end user to transport common table saws and the like to the location of the project being undertaken wherein the mobile saw stand quickly folds out into a fully supporting work bench for actual use of the saw and or equipment.
A further need exists for a mobile stand unit which enables the unit to stand in a vertical position with the saw attached and also the ability to use the saw when attached to the mobile saw stand unit in a horizontal stored position for hardwood floor installers and the like.